Mirthshire
Mirthshire is the 17th level in Dungeon Keeper. Mirthshire is a Tower Defense map. You must thwart incoming adventurers seeking battle and treasure. These parties are said to have "moved quickly to mobilise their forces against you" and do indeed start tunneling in just before the first Payday elapses. The objective is to kill or capture a certain Level 6 Lord of the Land (Earl RussPrima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 206. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4.) leading the final party. __TOC__ Walkthrough Claim the two portals, lay down some good-sized rooms, and train the first 8 Creatures that call. It's a cinch. Numerous as the Heroes are, their levels are rather low for this late stage, and a well-drilled death squad can waste their silly little parties. This is not the only approach and certainly not the most inventive. Getting rid of the Knight that spawns at ~29 minutes is the necessary and sufficient condition for winning the map, and it does not matter how it is done. It is possible to wall-in the south portal and, with foreknowledge of exactly where to tunnel, the far west-side Gem Seam, and remain completely safe and insulated. This grants you freedom from the limits imposed by the Heroes' timed ingress; i.e., the Dungeon you want, when you want it. There is also unclaimed dirt around the north Portal. An Imp can be dropped out there to tunnel around; could be useful since is unavailable here. Content * Portal Speed: 500 Turns * Creature Pool: :: *Specials ::Increase Level - Southeast Dungeon ::Locate Hidden World - South Dungeon, unguarded, reveals the hidden realm Secret 4 ::Multiply Creatures - In the dirt beyond the gold seam immediately west ::Make Safe - Northwest Dungeon, trapped and guarded * Neutral Assets ::Portal - South, safe to excavate ::Portal - North, exposed to one Hero Gate ::Gem Seam - 2 open faces - far west side ::Two s (6) - imprisoned, north end Heroes To summarize: there are just a few heroes already on the board (Wanderers section, below). Over the course of a half-hour some 70 more Heroes come in, as parties, through various Hero Gates (Groups section, below). They are led by dwarves. The timers are unconditional. The exact schedule is given in the Events section below. Wanderers 3 3 3 3 3 3 - in the open dirt, west 3 3 - Guarding the Increase Level, southeast 10 5 5 5 5 - Guarding the Make Safe, northeast Groups * Hero Party "ONE" :: 1 2 2 2 3 - 1950 gold. ::A party of lowly thieves that gets generated repeatedly, from a different Hero Gate each time. * Hero Party "TWO" :: 1 3 3 3 3 - 2250 gold ::A team of archers. * Hero Party "THREE" :: 1 5 3 3 - 1650 gold ::The Priestess in this party uses a spell that will blow friends and foes everywhere. This party appears twice. * Hero Party "FOUR" :: 1 5 5 5 5 - 2650 gold ::A party of brutes, led by the customary level 1 Tunneller mercenary that seems to spawn with every group. * Hero Party "FIVE" :: 1 6 6 - 2250 gold ::Two priestesses with very low damage and, again, the Wind spell. * Hero Party "SIX" :: 1 3 3 3 - 3850 gold ::Witless anchorites that are lugging their tithe boxes down here for some reason. * Hero Party "XX" :: 6 5 5 5 5 5 5 - 6250 gold ::A tough group of Barbarians loosely attached to the Lord of the Land. The Tunneller is powered-up, too. * Hero Party "YY" :: 6 9 9 - 2250 gold ::With , , and , these Priestesses are far more dangerous than the earlier ones. * Hero Party "FINAL" :: 6 6 5 5 5 5 - 5950 gold ::The Lord of the Land and his party seem, like the other opponents in Mirthshire, somewhat under-leveled. Events This map runs a steady, timed release of the hostile parties listed above, all through Hero Gates. Note that they don't enter in the order of their "NUMBER." ;Hero Gate Locations # South Dungeon # Southeast Dungeon # Northeast Dungeon # North Dungeon # Northwest Dungeon # Southwest Dungeon # Southwest Dungeon ;Briefing Message :"Your location is already known to the heroes of this land. They have moved quickly to mobilise their forces against you. It's pathetic. They deserve to have their heads impaled on lances for such impudence." ;Turn 8500 :Hero Party "ONE" enters through Gate 4 ;Turn 9000, Message :"The heroes of this realm possess treasures of great power. Obviously, these should belong to you. I'm certain you will settle the matter of their ownership in your own way." ;Turn 10,050 :Party "THREE" enters through Gate 2 ;Turn 11,500 :Party "ONE" enters through Gate 3 ;Turn 13,250 :Party "TWO" enters through Gate 6 ;Turn 15,500 :Party "ONE" disembarks at Gate 5 and heads for Baggage Claim ;Turn 17,050 :Three parties charge in at this moment. "THREE" enters again, at Gate 5. "FIVE" enters at Gate 4. "SIX" enters at Gate 3. ;Turn 18,500 :Party "ONE" enters through Gate 1 ;Turn 20,000 :Party "FOUR" enters through Gate 1 ;Turn 22,500 :Party "ONE" enters through Gate 6 ;Turn 32,000 :The parties "XX", "YY", and "FINAL" all simultaneously pile in through Gate 7. Other Features As in Tulipscent, this realm is dotted with small, White-owned fortifications that can be explored and looted. An extremely rare Multiply Creatures special is in a big cavern just to the west, past the Gold Vein, along with six . The Northeast and Southwest Dungeons have s. Northeast has a small with 10,000 gold. Southwest has a with 7000 gold. The Northwest Dungeon has several squares containing multiple apiece, and with the fluttering around a pool behind the door, one might have thought they meant this dangerous little area to hold the Hidden World. Instead, the Hidden World is in a room far to the south, quite obvious to see, and unguarded. All that's here is a Make Safe. The North Dungeon lies in sight of the northern portal and contains a with two unclaimed s (6) and a tiny with 6200 gold. Sound Bytes Trivia * This is the highest realm where the Outro narration bytes appear to be out-of-sync with the Intro bytes. These files are in the directory \SOUND\ATLAS\. The "GOOD" files should not be changed. As the Mentor reckoned the whole site ought to be burned to the ground, the most suitable match to Mirthshire, GOOD17.WAV, seems to be Dragon Tyne, BAD12.WAV. :: :: *The names for this level in other languages are as follows: Allay-Gretz | row2 = Italian Contea Del Riso | row3 = German Glücksberg | row4 = Dutch Vreugdeland | row5 = Polish Uciechów | row6 = Czech | row7 = Swedish MUNTERÅS | row8 = Russian Миртшайр | row9 = Japanese マースシャー | row10 = Chinese 快乐之郡 / 欢笑郡 }} References